


After The Storm

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [165]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actors, Actress!Caroline, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Weather, Banter, Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Klaus, Camping, Car Sex, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Tropes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Determined to get into character movie star Caroline Forbes has planned a week of roughing it in the woods. She's got a bodyguard in tow but solitude is the goal. A nasty storm pushes them together but, in the end, neither of the mind a bit.





	After The Storm

**After The Storm**

**(Prompt: #89 Innocent Physical Contact + #39 Survival/Wilderness Fic + #74 Huddling For Warmth + #14. Bodyguard AU + #77 In Vino Veritas. SMUT.)**

The first few raindrops yank Caroline out of her doze and she sits up, momentarily disoriented. The view through the open flap of her tent is the same as it's been for the last few days – her small fire pit, a neat pile of gear, some grass, trees and more trees – just darker than it should be considering it's only early afternoon.

Naps have become her favorite part of camping.

She leans out, cranes her neck up to check the sky, finds it gray and cloud clogged. She sighs, slightly annoyed, but not super concerned. She'd checked the forecast before they'd left New York City, had known she might get a little damp.

She'd made sure every bit of equipment that could possibly be waterproof is, just in case. Klaus had made fun of her careful label reading at the store but Caroline had wanted to be prepared for anything.

She's been saving up the 'I told you so,'

She can't claim to be an outdoorsy kind of girl. She'd camped with her dad a couple times as a kid but, before three days ago, she hadn't pitched a tent in at least fifteen years. Luckily, it had been easier than she'd anticipated. She hadn't even needed to call and ask for a hand, something she'd been  _very_ smug about over that first campfire she and Klaus had shared.

He'd taken her bragging good-naturedly, a point in his favor.

She's been doing plenty of things she doesn't usually on this trip. She's spending time alone, has ditched her cellphone (and all social media, though her assistant is throwing a few photos up on Instagram making it seem like Caroline's out and about in New York) and hasn't bothered with makeup or a blow dryer.

It's been kinda weird, but mostly good, even if she's a little bored. She's certain it'll be worth it, in the end.

She'd fought hard for the lead role in the project that she's set to start shooting next month. Her agent had been blunt after Caroline's first audition – the director and producers had liked the choices she'd made but were skeptical about her range.

The news had only made her more determined.

Her most successful projects have gotten her put into a girl next door box, the characters she's known for are sweetly sassy glass half-full types. Bit parts in grittier indies have been well received but haven't been seen much outside of the festival circuit.

The bigger movies pay well but Caroline's been itching for a challenge. Her agents had listened, had begun sending her scripts with more variety. She'd fallen in love with one. Not a whole lot of dialogue, a character who's down on her luck and angry about it. It's a survival story, more physical than anything she's ever done, and she knows that if she nails it so many more possibilities will open up.

Rounds and rounds of auditions, screen tests, and meetings had followed that first one. It had taken weeks, and she'd had to agree to take a serious pay cut up front, but she'd prevailed. She's going to prove her skeptics wrong. She's the right choice and she'd planned this little wilderness sojourn to get into the right frame of mind.

In the movie her character's driving cross country, desperately chasing a boyfriend who'd run off with the contents of her savings account, when a flash flood washes her car off the road and she ends up stranded and injured. Getting a little wet now can't hurt. It might even be good for Caroline to experience some discomfort, can only help her performance.

Her walkie-talkie clicks on, Klaus' voice crackling out of the tiny speaker. "Caroline, are you there?"

She should have known Klaus would be quick to check up on her. It's technically his job, making sure she's safe, so she can't be too annoyed.

She zips her tent up, taking her time, before picking up the device to answer. "Yep, I'm here." She returns to the book she'd been reading off and on, turning up her lantern a few notches to compensate for the lack of light.

"Do you want me to come and escort you to the car?"

"Nope," Caroline chirps. "I'm good here."

Klaus takes a moment to reply and when he does he sounds different, his voice smooth and coaxing. She's heard the tone before, the few times they'd been at the same events and he'd seemed to be flirting with her. It's the first time on this trip he's deployed that variety of charm. "Are you sure? I booked rooms in a nearby bed and breakfast. It caters to an upscale clientele."

She glares at the walkie talkie, wishes Klaus was with her so he could feel the full force of her displeasure. Does he really think she's such a pampered princess that a teeny bit of rain will send her running? Ugh. "I'm not The Wicked Witch of The West," she snaps testily. A much dumber man than Klaus would know to tread carefully.

"Meaning?"

" _Meaning_ , I don't need to run from a little water. I'm not going to melt."

"No one will know if you retreat for a bit," he assures her, still pitched low and soothing. "We can come back tomorrow when the weather clears to continue your… research."

He's obviously dubious. " _I'll_  know!" Caroline exclaims. "And you'll know."

"I'll never tell a soul."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the non-disclosure part of the contract."

"My silence would have little to do with my contract." The words are clipped, edging towards annoyed. Caroline smiles in satisfaction. Finally, a little hint of personality.

She's known Klaus for years, has used his older brother Elijah's security firm since she'd had a movie open big and begun to have creepers coming out of the woodwork. She's never worked with Klaus directly. There'd been a scramble to find someone willing to shadow her on this trip. Kol, her usual bodyguard, is away on his honeymoon. Caroline hadn't wanted a whole team (since having a group hovering around her would totally defeat the purpose of the exercise) so it had to be someone qualified to work solo and who also had no problems spending a week in a tent. She's not sure how Klaus had ended up drawing the short straw but when they'd picked up the camping gear he'd seemed to know his way around.

They'd talked easily enough on the drive to the state park they're camping in, and he's joined her by the fire for an hour or two each night before bed. Still, he's been more subdued that she's used to, perfectly polite but distant, and Caroline hasn't quite figured out how to read the on duty version of Klaus Mikaelson.

Poking at him, trying to see what gets a reaction, has proven to be an excellent way to break up her boredom. Caroline hits the button to respond, keeps it succinct, "If you say so."

There's a long pause, "Contact me if you need anything," Klaus clips out. Caroline's pleased he's resigned himself to sticking out the storm.

He probably thinks she'll crack but that's not something Caroline does often.

Oh well. He'll learn.

About two hours later, her tent springs a leak. Caroline doesn't notice immediately. The wind had picked up so she'd crawled into her sleeping bag, had rolled onto her stomach and burrowed deep before becoming engrossed in reading.

All the while really wishing she hadn't decided to leave her electronics with Klaus because a little music would have been nice.

It's not until she rolls to her side that she notices something odd. Puzzled, Caroline reaches behind her, cursing when she feels a small puddle. She gropes around, notes the damp spot on her sleeping bag. The sleeping bag is waterproof, luckily, so the wetness hadn't seeped through. She wriggles out of it, going for the beach towels she's got stashed in her bag to sop up the mess so she can investigate.

She can't stand fully, even at the center of the tent, and she gently pokes at the roof, looking for the source of the leak. It's easy to find, and it's a good news bad news situation. The good news is, the hole appears to be pretty small. The bad news is, it's right smack dab in the center.

She eyes the walkie talkie, debates calling Klaus. He's nearby, she knows, even if she's not exactly sure where. They'd booked a pretty big chunk of the park, solitude being the goal and money no object, and the only people she's seen since setting up have been a few hikers in the distance when she'd wandered away from her campsite to look around.

It's so tempting. He's got his own tent and it's probably dry. He'd packed way better snacks than she had too, though he's brought some to share every evening.

But no, she's got to resist. This week is about learning to tough it out so her performance will be authentic. Caroline refuses to give up because of one puny stream of water. She finds her jacket and slips it on, pulling up the hood. She dashes out to her little makeshift cooking area, digs into the tote where she'd stored extra gear. She unearths the biggest pot she'd bought and hurries back to her tent.

She's pretty nicely soaked, even though she'd only been out in the rain for a minute, and she tosses her jacket aside before it can drip on her still dry bedding. She sets up the pot to catch the water, shoves her air mattress as far as she can get from it. It's chillier tucked next to the wall of the tent and she piles on a few extra layers before getting cozy in her sleeping bag again.

As long as the rain doesn't get worse, she'll be fine.

She thinks.

* * *

The rain stays steady and as long as she empties the pot regularly Caroline stays dry. She's pleased with herself, feels good that she's winning against the elements despite her lack of experience. Unfortunately, after an hour or two, Mother Nature gets angrier.

When thunder rattles through her clearing, Caroline startles. She jumps at the first set of booms, her heart racing, and burrows into her blankets, laughing a little at herself. When the streaks of lightning begin, visible through the fabric of her tent, she wonders if she should take Klaus up on his offer.

A little rain, fine, she could deal. Being struck by lightning? So not how Caroline wants to go out.

However, Klaus' response to her call makes her dig in her heels. "Ready to go?" he asks, when she raises him on the walkie, radiating satisfaction. "I can have you in a hot bath in an hour."

If only that didn't sound  _so_ freaking good.

"Nope!" Caroline chirps, laying the cheer on thick. Klaus has been waiting for her to cave and that just won't do. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'd hate to have to call Elijah and tell him you'd been washed away in a storm."

"Your concern is touching. Grown fond of me, have you?"

Caroline hears the sarcasm loud and clear and finds herself staring down at the walkie talkie, peeved once more. "'Fond' is a bit of a strong word."

"Oh? Are you just missing my company then? I'm flattered. If the weather wasn't so nasty we'd be settling down next to the fire right about now. Sharing a blanket, perhaps."

Ugh, so arrogant. "Sorry to disappoint but the only thing I'm missing is the cookies you stocked up on." Caroline's stomach growls a little. Her lunch had been cold, a granola bar (not even the chocolate chip kind) a handful of veggies and some grain crackers. The food had all been cold and not especially satisfying.

And okay, fine, maybe she could go for a little conversation and company too. Not that she's willing to admit  _that_.

There's no sound from the walkie talkie, no snarky response and not even the familiar click of Klaus opening the channel on his end. Caroline strains to listen, bringing the device up to her ear. After a minute or two she speaks, "Klaus? Are you there?"

There's a reply this time but it's garbled, static and wind drowning out his words.

"Klaus, you better not be playing some dumb prank because I said I wasn't concerned."

Another burst of noise, nothing she can make out.

"Seriously, that's a total Kol move.  _Not_ cool."

This time she gets nothing from Klaus, just dead air. She waits, growing more anxious, finger hovering over the button. When nothing comes she gets to her feet. "Damn it, Klaus." She grabs up her jacket, slipping it on, "If you're messing with me I am going to murder you," she mutters, bending over to lace up her boots. She's got one on when she hears the zipper on her tent and she shrieks, picking up the second boot and preparing to throw it. Her brain clicks on a moment later and she calms, just before Klaus' head pops into her tent, hood up and water dripping down his face.

"You are such a dick," Caroline grouses, sitting down on her air mattress, stripping her jacket off.

Klaus grins, not even a little repentant, stepping inside. "Hurtful. I braved a torrential downpour to bring you sustenance and that's the thanks I get? Not what one would expect from America's sweetheart."

A huff of amusement escapes her before she can swallow it down and Klaus beams,  _very_ pleased with himself. "I was hardly starving to death." Still, if he's here, bearing gifts, there's no need to be inhospitable.

He shrugs off his backpack, offering it to her, "Food on top. Bourbon on the bottom."

Clearly, Klaus knows how to butter a girl up. And it's not like she's a total monster. Sending him away and hoarding the goodies would be rude. He's here, the storm's raging, they might as well weather it together. "Zip the tent if you're staying. Boots off and mind the pot, please."

"The pot?" Klaus repeats, and it only takes him a second to spot it, and sus out it's reasons for sitting smack dab in the middle of the tent.

"Yeah, I definitely overpaid for this tent. Might have to bitch about it on Twitter, we'll see."

Klaus examines the roof, having gone stiff and disapproving. Caroline digs out a cookie, sensing a lecture. Klaus doesn't disappoint, "You should have told me. It's my job…"

"To make sure I don't die or get hurt," Caroline interrupts. "Not dead, not injured, not even cold. I'm totally capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

His lips press together, he looks like he wants to argue. Caroline watches with interest, wondering if Klaus will fall closer to Elijah or Kol on the Mikaelson self-control scale. The tension in his shoulders eases after a long moment, his lips curling as he lowers himself to sit at the tent's entrance. He eyes the nest of blankets she'd constructed as he unlaces his boots, "You do look like you've been enduring the rain in comfort."

"Sure have!" She shifts over, making room for Klaus. "Space is kinda limited, sorry."

"I don't mind," Klaus murmurs. Her attention had been squarely on the snacks she's unpacking, but something in his tone makes her head snap up. He's not looking at her, his head bent over his task. She watches him, takes in his furrowed brow and his damp hair, the sure motions of his fingers on his laces. It's not the first time she's been guilty of checking Klaus out, far from it. It is, however, the first time on this trip that she suspects he just might  _want_  her to be looking. She's been wondering if she'd totally misread him – if maybe he hadn't been flirting with her all those times he'd sought her out at parties and premieres.

If he  _has_  been? Her night just might be looking up.

* * *

"…trying to make it look good, right?" Klaus nods, passes her the tin cup they've been sharing. His hands are a bit unsteady - they've killed a good portion of the bottle - and bourbon sloshes over the side. Caroline transfers the cup to her other hand, sucks her fingers into her mouth. Klaus' eyes are glued her in the low light of their lantern and she's drunk enough not to care that she's being  _super_ obvious. She slows, drags the motion out, looking into his eyes as she hollows her cheeks. She lets her fingertip drag along her bottom lip and Klaus' eyes drop to follow the motion. He leans back on one hand, his outstretched legs shifting slightly.

"It looked good on film," Klaus says, the words distinctly rougher than before.

Caroline beams, "Because I am a freaking professional. Well, at least at that time I was really trying to be. Things got awkward real quick."

"Oh?"

Caroline squeezes her eyes shut and a quick wash of old embarrassment washes over her. It's been years since her first disastrous sex scene and she still cringes at the memories every time she does another. With distance, wrapped in the warmth that this evening's shared stories and confidences has produced, she can at least admit it had been funny. "We're supposed to be frantic, on a time crunch, so we're  _super_  handsy. Enzo slams me into the wall only he misses the mark and my spine hits a doorknob. It hurt _so bad_. I crumple to the ground, somehow managing to hit his dick with my forehead,  _hard_ , so he goes down too. He falls on top of me and by the time the director yells cut we're this weird ball of mostly-naked limbs on this scratchy carpet and we're both almost crying and apologizing and laughing. Really glad  _that_ didn't make the blooper reel. They probably just didn't want to shell out the money to blur my nipples."

Klaus had been reaching for a cookie but his hand stills, "You've done nude scenes before."

It's fairly dim in the tent but Caroline could have sworn his eyes had just widened. Maybe that last sentence had been an accident, something he hadn't meant to confess. It's far from unwelcome. A guy taking an interest in her work? Not exactly a turn off. She shifts a little closer, making a show of stretching out one of her legs. She's been sitting cross-legged, facing Klaus, who sits with his legs outstretched. His calves are just brushing her bent knees on either side. Caroline doesn't rearrange, leaves her thigh draped over him. "Yeah, but those kind of extras are supposed to be family friendly."

He nods, and begins moving again, bringing the cookie to his mouth. "Makes sense."

Caroline waits until he's taken a bite, "Seen all my nude scenes then, have you?"

This time his eyes  _definitely_ get rounder and he swallows rapidly, chasing the cookie with a swig of bottled water before coughing slightly. Caroline grins, gratified by his reaction to her. She's been making a careful study of Klaus' words expressions over the last two hours, using the noise from the rain and thunder as an excuse to sit closer to him than she ever has before.

She's concluded that he's definitely hot for her and Caroline isn't mad about it. At all.

He takes another sip of water, composing himself, and his face reveals little when he's done. "I've seen most of your work."

He'd have to have dug pretty deep to find the ones where she's naked. But she's done a bunch of things she can't see Klaus enjoying. "Really?" she asks, skeptical. "Even the rom coms?"

His lips twist, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Most guys…"

Klaus doesn't let her finish the sentence, "I am  _not_ most guys."

"We'll see," Caroline says. This time it's Klaus who inches closer, his hand coming to wrap around her ankle. His grip is loose enough that she could pull away but Caroline hasn't the slightest inclination to discourage Klaus from touching her. His thumb begins drawing small circles on her skin above her sock.

It's such an innocent touch and maybe it's the booze but it's doing  _things_ to her. She drains the last sip of bourbon and sets the cup aside. "I believe it's my turn, right? Truth or dare?"

If he picks dare she's definitely shameless enough to embrace the classics, dare him to kiss her, and climb into his lap.

She doesn't get the chance, nature choosing to be a giant cock blocking jerk. A crackle of thunder rips through the sky and the wind picks up, whipping through the trees in ear splitting shrieks.

Her tent is no match for the onslaught and it collapses on top of them.

She screams and Klaus bites out a string of very impolite words and it takes them a minute to claw their way out of the slippery fabric. Caroline tries to dive back in, to dig for her boots but Klaus yanks her up. He's managed to grab their jackets and he hands hers off, holding his over their heads. "Leave it! We're going to the truck!"

A bright flash of lightning, so close Caroline  _feels_ the sizzle, makes it easy not to argue.

She jerks her jacket on and Klaus does the same once her hood is up. He grabs her hand, "It's not far. Can you run?"

Please. She works out for like three hours a day. She swallows the snarky quip that's on the tip of her tongue, nodding instead, "Lead the way."

She winces when her first step has a twig jamming into the ball of her foot but doesn't cry out. She's grateful when Klaus finds the path, the worn dirt now slick on the surface. Klaus slips, slamming into a tree and Caroline goes with him. She pushes herself off immediately, her hand going to his chest, "Are you okay?"

Klaus seems unhurt, thankfully. He wipes water off his face, squeezing her hand, "I'm fine." He steps back onto the trail, going slightly slower this time.

It's not easy going and by the time they reach the small parking lot they've left the truck in they're both coated in mud from the waist down and their jackets are saturated. She's freezing, can't feel her feet, and her face is stinging. She'd bet Klaus is experiencing similar unpleasantness. She wraps her arms around herself when they reach the driver's side and Klaus drops her hand to fumble for the keys. He's quick and when he opens the door and reaches back for her, urging her to climb up first. "Blankets. In the back," he says, his hands on her hips stealing her as she climbs in. Caroline grabs the back of the seat as soon as she's given Klaus enough room to get in, leaning over and fumbling for the neatly stacked pile. She feels Klaus behind her, his body pressed to hers as he slams the door shut. He gets the truck turned on and Caroline almost moans when she feels the hot blast of the heater along her back.

She's breathing heavily from their sprint, and her chest feels tight. "I'm sorry," she blurts out. "I should have listened to you when you wanted to leave."

"You couldn't have known it would get so bad."

She turns to look at him, gauging how serious he is. "You don't have to be nice just because you're on the job."

"I'm never nice, sweetheart. You'll see that when I remind you that I was right and you were wrong, hmm?"

That has her laughing and she grabs handfuls of the blankets, drawing back and yanking them with her. "Yeah, that'll suck but I guess you deserve the gloating." She shakes out a blanket, makes to wrap it around her but Klaus stills her, "Clothes off first. They're no good to us if they get wet."

He has a point but Caroline can't help but mourn the half-made plans she'd been making back in the tent. She'd wanted to get naked for fun reasons and in the fantasies she'd been spinning she'd been confident and in control, not half frozen and filthy.

She totally takes back all the nice things she'd been thinking about camping.

Caroline yanks at the zipper of her jacket, peeling it off and tossing it in the backseat. Her long sleeved tee is quick to follow, landing with a squelch. She's in the middle of the bench seat and she wiggles back a bit, giving Klaus more room. He's facing the windshield and she finds herself staring at him as he whips his shirt over his head, watching the damp, flexing muscles of his chest and stomach with more interest than she should.

She averts her eyes when he goes for his belt, lifting them to stare at the ceiling, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her leggings and peeling them down. He leans into her, groping for the blankets she'd set next to her, and this time her shudder isn't  _just_ about the cold when his wet skin slides against hers. He stays close, draping a blanket over her shoulders before grabbing one for himself.

Caroline kicks her leggings the rest of the way off, curling her legs underneath her and burrowing deeper into the blanket. It's kind of scratchy but she can't bring herself to care, not when it's dry. Klaus's hands rub her arms, and he's focused on her, concerned, "You're not hurt, are you?

She shakes her head and her damp hair falls into her face. Klaus smooths it away before she can get an arm out of her blanket, "Nope, I'm totally fine."

"No cuts on your feet?"

Caroline lifts up a bit, wiggles her toes experimentally. They're beginning to tingle, warming up, but she feels no pain, "I don't think so."

"Let me see," Klaus demands. He's still right against her and his hands drop to her waist, urging her to lean back. He's got what she's pretty sure is his serious professional bodyguard face on - he might have never been on her team but she's seen him in action at events - so Caroline presses her lips together and doesn't argue.

It's her fault they're in this predicament, the least she can do is cooperate.

She rests her back against the passenger side door, extending her legs across Klaus' lap. He wipes the mud away with his damp shirt, peeling her socks off before leaning down to make a closer study.

Once again his hands on her (in a completely non-sexual way!) has Caroline feeling a little light headed.

"Some scratches on your ankles," he notes absently, thankfully unaware of the fact that he's kind of turning her on.

"So I'll live?"

His teeth flash white in the dimness, "Well, I'm not a doctor…"

"I played one in a movie once."

"I know."

He grabs another blanket, makes sure that her legs are properly covered, and sets to adjusting all the heat vents to aim directly at them. She nudges his thigh, "Hey, were you going to pick truth or dare?"

His head swivels towards her, "Is that really important?"

Caroline shrugs, reaching up to pull her damp hair away from her neck, "Do we really have anything better to do? We've both had too much to drink to drive tonight."

His head falls back, knocking into the headrest. "I shouldn't have been drinking on the job."

She pokes him more sharply, "I asked you to. I hate drinking alone. Besides, technically you've been on duty for like eighty hours straight. You deserved to take a break. And, newsflash, Kol's done it plenty of times and I've never ratted him out."

His expression hardens, the muscle in his jaw tightening, "Kol drinks when he's supposed to be guarding you?"

Whoops. She probably shouldn't have said that. Klaus looks a little murder-y. "Sometimes, when the evening is over, and we're safely tucked into my house of a hotel room, he'll have a drink with me. I like to think we've become friends."

Klaus' mouth opens and Caroline decides to attempt a distraction, "That was the truth I was going to use, by the way. Why is it that Kol's my bodyguard?"

The click of Klaus' teeth is audible and he looks away, avoiding her stare. "Ah ha!" Caroline crows. "I  _knew_ there was a story there!"

Elijah's firm had been highly recommended by Katherine, her publicist. When the creepy letters had started coming in Caroline had ignored them but they'd kept coming, had started containing specific references - allusions to restaurants she liked, the gym she went to, questions about a high school friend who'd visited.

Freaked out, he'd changed up all her routines, found a place with better security, and made an appointment to talk about bodyguards. She'd met Klaus in the lobby of the building, had taken the elevator up with him not knowing they were headed to the same place. When the receptionist had asked Caroline if she'd wanted anything she'd asked about their tea options - of which there had been many - and Klaus had scoffed at her request for iced honey mango, claimed it wasn't  _actually_ tea.

They'd still been bickering when they'd walked into the boardroom where his siblings and Marcel had been waiting. When the room's awkward silence had dawned on Caroline she'd glanced around to find she and Klaus were being watched and that the reactions to their heated verbal death match ranged from amusement (Kol and Marcel) to disapproval (Rebekah and Elijah).

When Elijah had announced she'd be working with Kol he'd appeared surprised though he'd been quick to bounce back and make a show of kissing the back of her hand.

Kol, of course, had saved the dirty puns for later once he and Caroline were no longer under Elijah's watchful eyes.

"It was supposed to be you, right?" Caroline presses. "Why'd Elijah switch it up?"

"Given how…" he glances over at her, seemingly searching for the perfect word, "… instantly adversarial we were Elijah thought it best I not be assigned to you."

"Probably shouldn't have been super annoying right out of the gate, huh? You could have been hanging out with me all along."

She's a little (okay, a lot) offended when Klaus immediately shakes his head. "No, that wouldn't have been a good idea."

She pulls her legs from him, curling them under her again, "Ouch."

This time the look he throws her is exasperated, "Caroline, surely the last few hours has proven I'm not capable of being professional in your company? Elijah suspected it from the start."

Huh. T _hat's_ good news.

Caroline grins, leaning back and getting comfortable, "Am I that irresistible? Wow."

If she'd expected the return of FlusteredKlaus she's disappointed. His eyes travel over her, slow and appreciative even though she's currently a bedraggled lump of blankets and not the slightest bit alluring. "Did you want me to resist you? From the way you were inching across the tent before the rain rudely interrupted our game I'd thought you were keen to get closer."

She swallows and it's an audible gulp. Klaus' smirk is knowing and Caroline's quickly forgetting her chilled skin. She lets the blankets fall away from her shoulders, refusing to back down. She flicks a glance into the backseat, "I don't have much of a choice now, do I? The seats fold down but it'll be cozy."

"I could sleep up here," he offers. "If you'd prefer."

She should have known he wouldn't make it easy on her. She'd probably like him less if he'd tried. "Are you kidding? I'd freeze."

"So you want to share body heat with me?"

"To start," Caroline shoots back, getting to her knees and beginning to make the climb into the back. Her only option is a less than graceful crawl over the seats and she loses the blanket when she has to throw out her hands to avoid landing in a heap on the floor. She hears Klaus laugh softly and she turns to glare at him. "You're next, you know."

Klaus takes that as a challenge, tosses his blankets first and making his way into the back in one quick efficient slither. "Show off," Caroline mutters but she can't deny she'd enjoyed the view. They work to get the seat reclined and when they're settling down Caroline rolls into him, curling against his side and getting the blankets arranged so they're both covered. He's warm, solid along the length of her body, and she curls her hand into a fist to remind herself that she can't grope him without an invitation.

Klaus doesn't protest her closeness but he's annoyingly gentlemanly, his hands never straying from her shoulders and arms. "Are you warm enough?" he asks, his lips brushing her hair.

She mumbles and affirmative, closing her eyes. She's a little tired, kind of drunk, and begins to drift off before she can make it clear that she's so not holding him to any bodyguard code of conduct.

She'll let him know tomorrow.

* * *

It's a surprisingly comfortable night.

She wakes to birds chirping and rustling leaves, the sun bright through the car's windows. She hasn't moved much, still half sprawled on top of Klaus, and a quick look at his face tells her he's been awake for a while. Caroline stretches out her legs, perfectly content to stay where she is.

She takes it as a good sign that Klaus had been in no hurry to leave either.

She rests her forearm on his chest and props her head on it, "Morning. Any idea what time it is?"

He checks his fancy watch, "About nine." Klaus' hand glides down her back, his brows lifting in question, "You seem to have lost something during the night."

"Have you ever tried to sleep in a bra?" She doesn't remember removing it but she's not going to apologize. "Getting repeatedly stabbed in the sternum with a wire isn't exactly conducive to a good night's rest."

His hand stills, his fingertips just brushing her skin. "I admit that sounds unpleasant."

She drags herself up higher, the blankets slipping away. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

"To be clear, I didn't seek out your films specifically because you appeared nude in them."

"Klaus, I know that. If I thought you were a perv I'd never had agreed to hang out with you in the woods alone for a week."

She'd resolved to make her wants clear last night. Caroline figures there's no need to delay. She's banking on having company in that bathtub Klaus had promised her. She makes sure she has his attention, and that he can't think the skin she's revealing is an accident. She hooks her foot in the bottom of the blankets, wiggles until they're mostly dragged off of her.

He seems to struggle, his eyes rolling upwards before falling, resting for a moment where her breasts are pressed to his chest. Caroline smiles triumphantly tapping his cheek playfully, "So do I have to fire you to get you to make a move, or…"

Klaus rolls them before she can finish the taunt, sinks one hand into her hair and presses his lips just under her jaw. It's a soft kiss, exploratory, and he traces a path up to her ear. "I've never been fired before."

"It'll be our little secret," Caroline offers, tipping her head back to offer him more room.

She feels him shake with laughter, the noise muffled in her skin. Her thighs part when he shifts to lay over her properly, one of her knees bending to press into his side. "I fully intend for this to be something we do regularly, love. It won't be a secret for long."

She tugs at one of his necklaces and Klaus lifts up, brows raised in question, "Explain," Caroline demands.

"I enjoy you, have since the start. But there are rules about fraternizing with clients. Rules that I've had  _many_  refreshers on over the last few years."

"Because of me?"

"Elijah has eyes and ears everywhere."

Not a piece of info that's at all surprising to Caroline. Elijah's always struck her as meticulous, someone who loathes surprises. Katherine's fond of springing plans on him because she likes to ruffle his feathers.

"Why now?" Caroline asks. "Why not two months ago or even when we first met?"

"The last few days, speaking to you as much as I have, has turned my interest from absent to intent."

Flattering, Caroline has to admit. She gets plenty of come ons via Twitter and Instagram, always gets approached by rich guys who've managed to buy their way into industry events. They're usually not interested in  _her_ , just her fame and her carefully groomed outer shell. Klaus has seen her at her most unkempt, knows plenty of women with more clout. She hasn't been trying to be the best version of herself, the one she trots out for interviews. She likes that Klaus doesn't seem to need her to try to be perfect.

"I don't want to get you fired."

"I doubt he'll go to such an extreme. No one knows of this little excursion and we've never been photographed together. There's no real scandal to it. Elijah will see reason. And if not, it's my choice," Klaus says firmly. "I choose to take the risk. If you're willing, of course."

Caroline curls her hand around the back of his neck, tugging his mouth down to hers. He meets her eagerness, fitting his mouth to hers, his tongue teasing hers lightly. She moans, digs her nails into his skin, wrapping her leg around him and arching up. They're not separated by much, two pieces of soft cotton, and Klaus matches her motions, pressing his hips to hers. It's a tease, the occasionally hard grind go his hardening cock ramping up her need but Klaus seems to be in no hurry to move things along.

She's enjoying the build, the way his beard scrapes her sensitive skin, the occasional press of his teeth. His quick gasps for breath before his mouth takes hers again, and his hands flexing in her hair.

She gives in to the urge to touch, to explore all of the lean bare lines of him. She strokes his shoulders, the length of his spine. Presses her hands to his cheeks and jaw to discover what his stubble feels like against her palms. When she traces his lower back, tucking her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, he tears his mouth away. Klaus rolls them again, until they're on their sides, her thigh hitched over his hip. His hand glides up her side and Caroline sighs when he palms her breast. He rubs her nipple, coaxing it to a stiff peak, his eyes focused on his hands on her skin. She bites her lip, stifling a louder groan of pleasure. Klaus makes a chiding noise, pressing his leg between hers, dragging the length of his thigh over the damp fabric of her panties until she presses against him, searching for friction. Klaus reaches down, running his hands over her upraised inner thigh. His thumb brushes just over her folds and this time she doesn't swallow the whine. "Good," Klaus praises, slipping his hand under the elastic, seeking her skin. Two fingers tease her entrance and he finds her clit once they're slick. "I want to hear you. I want to know you like this."

He presses and circles, varying the pressure, letting up when her thighs start to quiver. She gets wetter, hotter, feels her skin grow damp and soon the windows are fogged. Klaus shushes her when she starts to protest his teasing, laughing when she glares. "You haven't told me what you want, sweetheart."

She pushes her hips out impatiently, "Thought it was pretty obvious," she pants.

He eases a finger inside of her and she gasps, her body clenching down. Caroline grabs his wrist when he makes to retreat, "More," she demands, moving closer. She wraps an arm around his neck, shifting on to her back, spreading her thighs wide and rubbing herself against his hand. "God, Klaus, a little more. Please."

She's slick and sensitive, just beginning to flutter around his finger. Klaus adds another, curling them against her walls. Caroline moans, her head digging into the seat. He kisses her shoulder, resting his head against her. "That's it. Let go. Come for me."

His wrist twists, his thumb coming to rub her clit and Caroline shatters, shouts, her spine bowing and her legs snapping shut around his hand as she shudders. Klaus works her through it, his motions slowing and softening, prolonging the sensations.

She's breathless, dazed, and Klaus uses his free hand to tilt her face towards him. "When we get to the bed and breakfast," he rasps, "when we have a little more room, I want to feel you do that against my mouth."

It's a shock, the best kind, and Caroline stiffens, a new wave of heat making it hard to inhale. Klaus' face is strained, his lips wet and swollen, like he's been biting them. There's a sheen of sweat on him and Caroline wants to taste it.

She presses her mouth to his, a quick needy kiss. She's moving before Klaus can deepen it, slipping her hand into his boxer briefs and wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock. She strokes the full length of him, shoving the fabric down. He's leaking precum and she slicks her hand with it, tightening her grip on the way back down.

Klaus sucks in a harsh breath, going rigid next to her. He makes a noise, hoarse and wanting, his hand coming to rest over hers. He slows her strokes, and Caroline lets him, taking the opportunity to learn where he's most sensitive.

He hisses when her thumb drags just under the tip, "Stop."

Caroline pouts, stills her hand. "But I don't want to."

"I'm not coming in your hand."

She thinks about pointing out how she'd just come in his - and it had been freaking great - but he's pressing closer, rolling her away from him and fitting his chest to her back. "Do we need a condom?"

She shakes her head, twisting her neck to meet his eyes. "I have an implant. I've never had an STD."

"Nor have I." His hands run over her skin greedily, plucking at her panties. "If you'd like your knickers to remain intact I'd suggest you get them off. Now."

She hurries to peel them down her thighs, can feel Klaus kicking his boxer briefs off behind her. He hooks his hand under her knee, stretching her leg up to rest over his elbow. He nips at the back of her neck, "Okay?" he asks gruffly.

"Good," Caroline gasps. She feels his cock nudge at her entrance, tilts her hips down until he eases inside of her. His free hand slips under her, his palm splaying over her stomach as he sinks deep.

They don't have much range of motion but when Klaus' fingers dip into her folds to toy with her clit Caroline doesn't care. She presses back against him, hands scrabbling for something to grab on to. His mouth is hot on along the side of her neck, and he's talking. Words about how good she feels, curses, promises about what they'll do later.

She tries to answer but she's only capable of incoherent sounds. She grows louder, her pitch higher, each time he pushes deeper inside of her. Klaus comes before she does, she can feel, him shaking at her back. He traps her clit between his fingers and squeezes, sending her reeling again, her eyes closing to savour it.

Klaus pants against the back of her neck, his grip on her leg relaxing. He rubs along the outside of her thigh as they settle and Caroline points her toes, stretching out the ache with a satisfied hum. "I'm tempted to go to the rooms I've booked right away. Surely we can find someone to drive out and see what they can salvage from our campsites?"

Caroline rolls to face him, resting her head on the arm he stretches out. She traces the feather inked on his shoulder, "Tempting," she drawls. "If we're  _that_ good a backseat I can't wait to see how we get along in a bed. And a bathtub. Is there a fireplace? Because that has potential too."

His lashes flutter, hunger darkening his eyes once more. Caroline squeezes her thighs together, an answering rush of desire rolling over her. He reaches out to wrap one of her ragged curls around his index finger, "But?" he prompts.

"If you're going to take me out to dinner I'm going to need something to wear."

Pleasure brings out Klaus' dimples, "You don't want to wait until we get back to New York?"

"Nope. It's more likely someone will snap a pic there. I want to find some tiny diner where no one's ever heard of me."

He goes still, something hesitant chasing away his easy smile. "Ashamed of me?"

She shoves his shoulder, "What? No. I'll wrap myself around you at LAX next week in front of TMZ if you want. I just want our first date to be just for us."

It seems to be the right thing to have said.

Klaus shifts to his back and pulls her on top of him, using his grip on her hair to draw her down into another frantic kiss.

When his cock twitches against her thigh Caroline decides a bed can wait a bit longer. Klaus seems to agree, uses his hands on her ass to encourage her to grind against the firm planes of his stomach, his mouth sucking bruises into the inner curve of her breast.

She hits her head on the roof when she sinks down on him but it's  _totally_  worth it.


End file.
